


Just a Little Roleplaying

by calibratingentropy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibratingentropy/pseuds/calibratingentropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee messages Tavros with an unusual problem and Tavros tries to help. It turns out the solution was a little instructional roleplay of the erotic variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Repost (and unanoning!) from the Homestuck Kink Meme. The original thread and prompt was [here](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11895.html?thread=22676599#t22676599).
> 
> I have a little bit of headcanon that Sopor suppressed Gamzee's ability to feel arousal quite a bit, and also, a warning in advance for xenobiology.

terminallyCapricious began trolling adiosToreador

TC: HeEeY, mY bRoThEr. I...  
TC: fUcK  
TC: HeY bRo.  
AT: uHHH, hEY BROTHER, hOW IS IT GOING,  
AT: yOU DON'T SOUND MUCH LIKE YOURSELF,  
TC: FuCk, I dOn'T fEeL sO hOt Up In HeRe.  
TC: bEeN sO MoThErFuCkIN lOnG sINcE I hAd A PiE.  
TC: MaKeS mE fEeL aLl FuNnY aNd TinGlY uP iN tHe ThInKpAn.  
TC: AnD mY hEaD mOtHeRfUcKiN hUrTs.  
AT: tHiS IS NOT A THING THAT IS, uHH, gOOD,  
AT: bUT, uHH, i DON'T KNOW HOW i CAN HELP,  
AT: iT SOUNDS A LITTLE LIKE YOU NEED SOPOR, eVEN THOUGH SOPOR IS NOT A THING THAT IS GOOD FOR YOU,  
AT: aND i THINK IT MIGHT BE, tHAT IS, i HEARD FROM KARKAT THAT IT IS GONE,  
TC: MoThErFuCk, I kNoW.  
TC: i WaS tHiNkInG  
TC: I dOn'T rEmEmBeR.  
TC: i FeEl AlL sQuIrMy AnD nOt LiKe A wRiGgLeR.  
TC: iT's MoThErFuCkIn HaRd To ThInK aBoUt AnYtHiNg ElSe.  
AT: sQUIRMY? uHH, wHAT IS IT THAT YOU MEAN, eXACTLY,  
TC: LiKe I'm WaNtInG mAkEoUtS aNd ShIt.  
TC: AlL tHe MoThErFuCkIn MaKeOuTs AnD tOuChInG aNd I DoN't GeT mOtHeRfUcKiN wHy.  
TC: It'S, sHiT, AlL dIfFeReNt AnD fUcK  
TC: I dOn'T kNoW wHaT tO dO.  
TC: KaRkAt TolD mE tO gO fUcK oFf.  
TC: JeRk OfF?  
TC: AlL kInDa FuZzY uP iN hErE.  
TC: BuT, uHhH, hOw?  
AT: hAHA, tHAT IS A VERY FUNNY THING WHICH YOU HAVE JUST SAID,  
AT: bECAUSE IT WAS A JOKE, iF IT WAS A JOKE AND NOT,  
AT: uHH, pLEASE TELL ME IT IS A JOKE BECAUSE IT IS, uH, sTRANGE THAT YOU WOULD HAVE NOT DONE THOSE THINGS, bEFORE  
TC: UuUh, oF cOuRsE i HaVe, BrO. bUt It FeElS mOtHeRfUcKiN dIfFeReNt ThIs TiMe. LiKe  
TC: bEfOrE iT fElT nIcE bUt NoT rEaL sPeCiAl Or ShIt.  
TC: NoThInG eVeR rEaLlY hApPeNeD aNd I tHiNk It'S sUpPoSeD tO?  
TC: i WeNt AnD sPaCeD tHe FuCk OuT mOsT oF tHe TiMeS i TrIeD aNd NeVeR rEaLlY kIcKeD tHe WiCkEd GoOd FeElInGs.  
TC: RiGhT nOw I'M gEtTiNg AlL mY mOtHeRfuCkIn WoRrY oN, bRo.  
TC: mY MoThErFuCkIn BuLgE hAs A MoThErFuCkIn MiNd Of It'S oWn.  
TC: AnD i ReAlLy WaNt To MaKe OuT wItH yOu MoRe ThAn MoThErFuCkIn EvEr.

adiosToreador has blocked terminallyCapricious  
adiosToreador has unblocked terminallyCapricious

AT: sORRY, i DIDN'T MEAN TO, uHH, bLOCK YOU,  
AT: tHIS IS ALL VERY CONFUSING, aND, i AM FEELING A LITTLE UNCOMFORTABLE,  
AT: wELL, aCTUALLY, a LOT UNCOMFORTABLE,  
AT: i DON'T REALLY THINK THAT i'M READY FOR, uHHHH, tHIS KIND OF THING,  
AT: i'M SORRY,  
TC: FuUuUcK, i DoN't ThInK i Am EiThEr BuT wHaT dO i Do BrO?  
TC: i'M bEiNg AlL fReAKeD mOtHeRfUcKiN OuT uP iN hErE.  
AT: i DON'T REALLY KNOW  
AT: uHHHH  
AT: uMM  
AT: mAYBE IF YOU TRIED AGAIN YOU WOULD, uH, cOME AND FEEL BETTER?  
TC: CaN't. It FeElS tOo MoThErFuCKiN uUh  
TC: EvEn ThE lOwEsT lIgHt SeTtInG fRiEs My LoOKsTuBs.  
TC: EvErYtHiNg FeEls ToO mOtHeRfUcKiN mUcH.  
TC: I'm BeInG mOtHeRfUcKiN oVeRlOaDeD.  
TC: MoThErFuCk!  
TC: I'M uM fEeLiNg AlL wEt AnD sHiT.  
AT: dON'T YOU USUALLY,  
AT: tHIS IS SO EMBARRASSING,  
AT: yOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FEEL WET WHEN YOU'RE, uHHH, yOU KNOW,  
TC: YoU aRe? FuCk, I dIdN'T kNoW tHaT.  
TC: It'S nEvEr HaPpEnEd BeFoRe.   
AT: tHIS IS,,,  
AT: i DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD HAVE NOT, uHH, fELT THESE THINGS BEFORE,  
AT: bUT MAYBE IT IS THE SOPOR,  
AT: i THINK THAT IT DOES BAD THINGS, aND, mAYBE THAT THIS MIGHT BE ONE,  
AT: bUT i AM STARTING TO THINK THAT, mAYBE, yOU ARE FEELING THINGS THAT ARE NORMAL, aCTUALLY,  
AT: aND YOU JUST NEED TO, uMMM, yOU KNOW, tOUCH YOURSELF TO FEEL BETTER,  
TC: FuCk, I'm GeTtInG mY fReAk On HeRe.  
TC: It'S aLl CuRlInG aNd MoThErFuCkIn GrAbBy.  
TC: FuCk  
TC: FuCk  
TC: FuCk, I cAn'T.  
AT: tHAT IS ALSO, uMM, a THING THAT IS NORMAL,  
AT: mAYBE IF YOU COULD RELAX A LITTLE?  
AT: iMAGINING SOMEONE HELPING, tHAT IS WITH TOUCHING AND THINGS, mIGHT HELP,  
AT: iT IS EASIER TO FEEL LESS UNCOMFORTABLE THAT WAY, a LITTLE,  
TC: ImAgInE?  
TC: I wOuLd MoThErFuCkIn LiKe To GeT sOmE iMaGiNiNgS kIcKiNg Up In HeRe.  
TC: BuT mY tHoUgHtS aRe AlL wOBbLy AnD hAzY aNd ShIt.  
TC: LiKe MoThErFuCkIn TrYiNg To GrAb A HaNdfUlL oF fUcKiN sAnD.  
TC: UuUhH  
TC: MaYbE yOu CoUlD gIvE mE a HaNd?  
TC: GiVe Me SoMe ThInKs To GeT mY tHoUgHtS aLl GoInG wHeRe ThEy'Re AlL mOtHeRfUcKiN sUpPoSeD tO.  
TC: HeLP a BrOtHeR gEt HiS iMaGiNe On.  
AT: ,,,  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
AT: uH  
AT: ,,,,,,,  
TC: FuCk. SoRrY.  
TC: MaYbE iT'lL gO aWaY.  
TC: ShIt.  
TC: EvErYtHiNg MoThErFuCkIn HuRtS.  
AT: nO, iT, uMM,  
AT: i  
AT: i GUESS IT'S JUST LIKE ROLEPLAYING,  
AT: aND THAT IS A THING THAT I LIKE,  
AT: bUT i'M NOT REALLY SURE HOW,  
AT: uHH i WOULD ROLEPLAY, yOU KNOW  
TC: FuCk If I kNoW, bUt I kNoW yOu'Re FuCkIn GoOd At ThAt ShIt  
AT: uHH THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONFIDENCE, eVEN THOUGH, tHAT IS NOT SOMETHING i AM THAT SURE OF,  
AT: oKAY, lET'S DO THIS THING,  
TC: FuCk YeS.  
TC: LeT's KiCk ThIs ShIT.  
TC: <3 

adiosToreador has gone idle.

TC: UhHhH, tAvRoS?  
TC: DiD i SaY sOmEtHiNg WrOnG?  
AT: tHAT, uHHH, tHAT HEART,  
TC: AwWw BrO, sOrRy.  
TC: I tHoUgHt We'D gOtTeN tHiS sHiT StArTeD aLrEaDy.  
AT: wHAT?  
AT: oHH, i THINK i UNDERSTAND,  
AT: lET'S, uMM, sTART,  
AT: <3   
TC: <3  
TC: UuUh, I'm NoT rEaLlY sUrE hOw To Do ThIs.  
TC: I gUeSs ThAt If We'Re ToUcHiNg AnD sHiT yOu FeEl AlL wArM uP iN ThIs.  
AT: yES, tHAT MY TEMPERATURE IS HIGH IS A FACT,  
AT: aND YOU PROBABLY FEEL, uMM, nICE,  
AT: i THINK, uHH, tHAT i WOULD KISS YOU,  
TC: FuCk, YeAh, KiSsInG iS mOtHeRfUcKiN aMaZInG.  
TC: I bEt YoU'Re MoThErFuCkIn BoSs At ThiS.  
TC: Is ThIs FuCkIn StRiCt, bRo?  
AT: uHH, i AM NOT VERY,  
AT: wAIT, yES, i AM, bOSS,  
AT: i'M THE BEST KISSER  
AT: iT IS ME  
AT: aND NOW i THINK i WILL TOUCH YOUR HORNS BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE, a THING TO DO  
AT: yOUR HORN IS NICE, aND, iT IS LONG AND CURLY  
TC: FuUuCK, oHhH fuck  
TC: So MoThErFuCKiN sENsITiVe  
TC: FeEls GoOd TaV  
TC: I'm GoNnA tOuCh yOurS tOo  
TC: tHoSe BiTcHtITs bIG aNd BeAuTiFuL hOrNs  
AT: oH, oHHH, tHAT FEELS VERY, sO GOOD  
AT: i AM GOING TO KISS YOU AND STROKE YOUR HORN  
AT: aND, aND I WILL TOUCH YOU TOO, aLL OVER  
AT: bECAUSE IT IS NICE, aND, mY BULGE IS WRITHING  
AT: aND I AM KIND OF WET RIGHT NOW, aND I REALLY WANT TO TUCH YOU  
TC: GoD fUcKiN YeSSs  
TC: fuck  
TC: FuCk  
TC: TaVRos fuCK i'M so MoThErFuCkIN lOuD  
TC: cAn I TouCh yOuR bUlGe  
TC: wHaT dOeS IT fEeL lIke  
AT: iT IS WRITHING ALOT, lIKE I ALREADY SAID,  
AT: aND IT WILL CURL AROUND YOUR WRIST, aND, yOUR FINGERS, sQUEEZING AND RUBBING  
AT: oHH, oH, tHAT FEELS SO VERY GOOD  
AT: sTROKE MY BULGE JUST LIKE THAT  
AT: i WILL STROKE YOURS, aLSO  
AT: i WILL START AT THE BASE AND LET IT SLIDE THRU MY FINGERS  
AT: aND THEN I WILL RUB OVER THE TIP BECAUSE THAT FEELS VERY GOOD  
TC: jtyrtgaeh  
TC: ShIt SoRrY mY hAnD sLiPpEd  
TC: FucK yOu feEl So gOOd ToUcHinG mE  
TC: yOur HaNd fUcK  
TC: fUcK i'M mAkEinG aLl tHesE lItTlE nOiSes NoW  
TC: YoU'rE sQueEzInG mY wRist  
TC: FuCk dOn'T stOp  
AT: oH GOD, tHE NOISES YOU ARE MAKING  
AT: i WANT YOU, gAMZEE  
AT: i WANT YOU  
AT: i AM GOING TO STOP TOUCHING YOUR HORN NOW, bECAUSE YU ARE SO WET  
AT: yOUR NOOK IS DRIPPING, aND YOU WANT ME TO TOUCH IT  
AT: yOU'R BEGGING ME TO TOUCH IT, aRENT YOU  
TC: fUcK fuCK FuCk  
TC: ldjf fUcK yEs  
TC: tAvRos tOuCh mY nOoK  
TC: i WaNt yOu to ToUcH iT  
TC: please  
AT: yES I AM GOING TO TOUCH YOU, bUT GENTLY  
AT: bECAUSE I AM THE VERY FIRST TO TOUCH YOU THERE  
AT: oH GOD THE VERY FIRST  
AT: I WILL  
AT: i WILL START BY JUST RUBBING A FINGERTIP THERE  
AT: aROUND THE OUTSIDE  
AT: gOD YOU ARE SOAKING WET  
AT: i WILL PUT ONE FINGER IN, sLOWLY  
AT: yOU ARE GRIPPING ME  
AT: SUCKING ME IN  
TC: yes fuck  
TC: ShIiIIiIT iM sHaKinG  
TC: TaV yOur FiNgEr  
TC: motherfuck ThE sTretcH  
TC: iM dRoWniNG  
TC: itS tOo MuCH  
TC: fUcK tHe eChOing uP iN here  
TC: dOnT sTop  
TC: DoNt EvEr StoP  
AT: oH GOD OH GOD  
AT: GAMZEE OH GOD  
AT: yOU FEEL SO GOOD, aND TIGHT  
AT: aRE YOU SCREAMING FOR ME  
AT: FOR MORE  
AT: i AM GOIN TO PUT NOTHER FINGR IN AND MOV THEM AROUND  
AT: bECAUS I WANT TO FEEL ALL OF YU INSIDE  
AT: aND OH GOD GAMZEE  
TC: fUck yes FuCk MotHERFucK iM sCreaMiNg  
TC: dont know if I cAn TaKe aNotHEr so TiGhT  
TC: gOd taViaslkdfjwerhewiorsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
AT: OH GOD GAMZEE GOD I  
AT: ,,,  
AT: oH GOD I MADE A MESS, aLL OVER,  
AT: i, uMM, i'M SORRY, bUT i HAVE TO CLEAN UP,  
AT: iT MIGHT DAMAGE MY LEGS, sO i HAVE TO HURRY,  
AT: i WILL BE RIGHT BACK,

terminallyCapricious has gone idle.  
adiosToreador has gone idle.

TC: OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU DEVIANT GRUBMUNCHING NOOKWAFFLES?  
AT: gAMZEE?  
AT: uHH, wHAT?  
TC: WHAT?  
TC: FUCK NO. DO I SOUND LIKE THAT NOOKFISTING, FUCKING THINKPAN DAMAGED, SHAMEGLOBE FONDLING IGNORAMUS?  
TC: I HEARD A SCREAM AND I COME RUSHING UP HERE TO FIND HIM PASSED OUT AND SLEEPING LIKE A GRUB. SWIMMING IN HIS OWN STINKING GENETIC MATERIAL.  
TC: OH MY GOD, WHY DIDN'T YOU IDIOTS AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO USE A FUCKING PAIL?  
AT: oh, kARKAT, i'M SORRY,  
AT: i, uMM, pROBABLY SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT,  
AT: bUT, uHH, iT KIND OF HAPPENED REALLY FAST,  
AT: aND i'M SORRY,  
TC: NO SHIT. LOOK. I GUESS I'M HAPPY FOR YOU TWO. MARGINALLY. JUST USE A FUCKING PAIL NEXT TIME. AND DO THE REST OF US A FAVOR AND GAG  
TC: OH FUCK WHY ARE MY FINGERS  
TC: THAT FILTHY BULGESUCKING PERVERT GOT IT ON HIS HUSKTOP.  
TC: I AM GOING TO GO AND VOMIT UP EVERY SINGLE MEAL I HAVE EVER EATEN NOW.  
TC: FUCK YOU.

terminallyCapricious has ceased trolling adiosToreador

adiosToreador has begun trolling terminallyCapricious  
AT: gAMZEE, aRE YOU THERE?  
AT: aRE YOU AWAKE NOW?  
AT: i GUESS NOT,  
AT: uMM, i WANTED TO SAY, uHH, THAT i HAD FUN,  
AT: aND THAT, mAYBE, wE COULD, uMM, tHAT IS IF YOU WANTED,  
AT: tRY IT AGAIN SOMEDAY, mAYBE,  
AT: bUT, uMM, nOT RIGHT NOW,  
AT: bECAUSE YOU SEEM TO BE ASLEEP, aND, i NEED TO GO FACE VRISKA NOW,  
AT: eVEN THOUGH i'M NOT VERY CONFIDENT, oR, aS STRONG AS HER,  
AT: sHE WILL PROBABLY WIPE THE FLOOR WITH ME, aND, iT WILL PROBABLY HURT, a LOT,  
AT: bUT IT IS SOMETHING i HAVE TO DO,  
AT: i JUST WANTED TO SAY, tHAT I HAD FUN,  
AT: aND, i'M SORRY, bUT, i HAVE TO GO,  
AT: i HAVE TO HURRY, bECAUSE SHE IS PLANNING SOMETHING TERRIBLE, i THINK,  
AT: sO, sEE YOU LATER, gAMZEE,  
TC: AwWw ShIt, I jUsT gOt BaCk FrOm ClEaNiNg Up, bRo  
TC: yOu StIlL tHeRe, BrO?  
TC: MoThErFuCk, I gUeSs NoT  
TC: i WaNtEd To ThAnK yOu FoR hElPiNg A bRoThEr OuT  
TC: EvErYtHiNg StIlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg HuRtS aNd It'S lIkE tHeRe'S SoMeThInG sCrAtChInG mY tHiNkPaN aLl Up FrOm ThE InSiDe TrYinG to Get ThE fUcK oUt, BuT i FeEl BeTtEr ThAn BeFoRe  
TC: aNd Oh ShIt BrO, i'M mOtHeRfUcKiN hApPy ThAt YoU'rE gOnNa ShOw VrIsKa ThAt ShE cAn'T pUsH yOu ArOuNd No MoRe  
TC: I'm So MoThErFuCkIn ProUd Of YoU, mY bRoThEr  
TC: i  
TC: FuCk.  
TC: i'M jUsT gOnNa Up AnD sAy ThIs ShIt  
TC: I'm MoThErFucKiN fLuShEd FoR yOu, TaVrOs  
TC: i ThOuGt I mIgHt Be PaLe At FiRsT, bEcAuSe I nEvEr FeLt ReAl... YoU kNoW, bUt I dEfInItElY kNoW nOw  
TC: ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN sOpOr WaS rOtTiNg MoRe ThAn mY mOtHeRfUcKiN tHiNkPaN  
TC: i KnOw ThAt ShIt'S mOtHeRfUcKiN pOiSoN  
TC: BuT I WaNt MoThErFuCkIn MoRe So BaD  
TC: MoThErFuCk  
TC: BuT i CaN dO tHiS  
TC: I cAn Be As StRoNg AnD bRaVe As YoU aRe RiGhT nOw  
TC: I jUsT gOtTa KeEp MoThErFuCkIn BuSy So I DoN't ThInK aBoUt ThAt ShIt  
TC: I tHiNk I'Ll TrY TrOlLiNg ThE hUmAnS  
TC: ThAt OnE wItH tHe CaNdY rEd TeXt YoU wErE tAlKiNg AbOuT  
TC: AnD tHeN mAyBe I'lL tRaCk YoU dOwN aNd We CaN hAnG aNd ChIlL  
TC: YeAh, I'Ll Do ThAt  
TC: It'S a MoThErFuCkIn GoOd PlAn  
TC: SeE yOu LaTeR, bRo  
TC: <3 


End file.
